Kerri's Big Party o' Slumber
by Lizard Lad
Summary: Part of my TT2 series. Can Kerri hold a sleepover without revealing her secret? Will Robin be beaten up most thuroughly? Do you even care? R&R.


A/N: Hello once again, readers of my ongoing series of one-shots! Before we get started, I have three major issues to address:

(1) _Nobody_ reviewed my last TT2 installment, Date With Déjà vu. Sure, there was a 24-hour period in which nobody was able to review, but expected at least _one_! If you review _this_ fic, however, I'll give you a special prize: At least one little-known (because I made it up) fact about Teen Titans! I'll put it in my next one-shot, and if you review _that_, I'll put another in the next one, and so on and so on. These will not be connected to the next generation Titans, though.

(2) AnimeKittyCafe was kind enough to review my first TT2 fic, but it was not sent in time for me to ignolage (Misspelled!) it in my last reviewer responses. So, here it goes: Thank you! Sorry if you were confuzzled (love that word). My only question is… Who is Kisshu, and why is he (or she) chained to you?

(3) I am typing this sentence with a little, four-week-old, black kitten in my lap. His name is Neo. I just thought that you would be interested.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Teen Titans_. If I did, I would be rich and famous and popular and Trixie would totally talk to me!

It was a dark and stormy night. Well, actually, it was perfectly non-stormy, and not all that dark due to the full summer moon. I was merely trying to get you attention with the whole "dark and stormy" thing. But that is not the point of this story. The point of this story is to tell you about the time Kerriorda'l T. Grayson, secretly the Teen Titan Nightingale, held a slumber party on that not-so-dark and not-so-stormy night.

Kerri's two friends, Denise (auburn-haired) and Lily (strawberry blonde) had just arrived. (I told you their hair colors to help you build mental images of them.) They had settled down in Kerri's room, and had begun to talk.

"So Kerri," Denise began, "Do you blah blah blah girl stuff blah blah blah…" I, personally, cannot tell you what she was saying, because I do not speak girl. It continued like this for about half and hour before Kerri's brother Robin decided to poke his head in the door.

"Hey guys!" He said, waving cheerfully at them. "How're you doing?"

"We're just fine." Kerri said, annoyed by her younger sibling's presence.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you." He said, turning to leave, allowing Kerri to return to her "girl talk". But before he did, he noticed something that instantly sent him into a state of silent panic. Kerri, due to the joy of spending such quality time with her closest friends, had begun to hover about three inches off the ground. Denise and Lily had not seemed to notice that their friend was sitting in midair, so Robin decided to act before his sister's secret was revealed.

"Erri-Kay," He whispered, "Ou're-Yay overing-hay."

"What?" Kerri asked, not understanding Pig Latin.

Robin attempted a different approach. "Your spatial alignment is altered vertically." He whispered.

"Huh?" Kerri responded, again perplexed.

Robin took a deep breath, and prepared to use the subtlest thing he could think of. "EXCUSE ME," he nearly shouted, "I AM WRITING A POEM. DO YOU KNOW WHAT RHYMES WITH 'YOU'RE USING YOUR POWERS AND EVERYONE CAN SEE'"?

Kerri quickly saw what her brother was trying to point out and quickly corrected her bumble. Denise and Lily did not notice, as they were too absorbed in solving Robin's "problem".

"Well," Began Denise, "I would say 'more oozing for flowers from sea to shining sea", but that doesn't make any sense".

Robin nervously faked laughter. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to come up with something different then!" He said, leaving the room hastily.

The girl's conversation continued normally for the next few hours. Eventually, though, Kerri thought she heard a crash outside. Then the sound of mechanical legs and/or tentacles moving, lasers being fired and the whir of spinning blades. Denise and Lily didn't seem to notice. After a few minutes, Kerri heard the noise of feet running up the stairs. Then Robin burst in the door, slamming it behind him and leaning against it.

Kerri could immediately tell that something was wrong. For one thing, she could actually see corners of Robin's Bluefire super-suit sticking out from under her normal clothes. Then there were the nicks, scratches and burn marks on his skin. Something was up. Duh!

"Kerri!" Robin panted. "We've got a bit of a problem with the…" He searched for the right word. "_Family business_."

"You'll have to handle it without me." Kerri replied hastily. Surly this issue could be worked out without her interrupting her precious quality time with her beloved friends.

Before Robin could reply, a robotic tentacle smashed through the wooden door and, after grouping around, grabbed him by the waist. "For the love of Lucas, no!" He screamed as he was pulled through the hole.

"So…" Kerri said nervously, turning back to her friends, who either were looking the other way during that last little incident or just not paying attention, "Who wants to play 'truth or dare'?"

The next few minutes were rather awkward. Wait; scratch that, that's the understatement of the year. They were _extremely_ awkward. Kerri tried to keep her mind on having pleasant conversation with her friends, but it was hard with the battle noises in the background. And, to make it even more unbearable, Lily and Denise seemed oblivious to the signs that a minimum of three people were fighting a giant evil robot within one-hundred feet of them.

The breaking point of all this was when Daxter and Hamlet Logan crashed through the window. Now, this is usually an unusual thing, but the worst part was that they were wearing their Shadow and Shifter superhero uniforms.

Daxter shakily got up, phased by the impact. He quickly saw that Kerri was not alone, and that her friends could recognize him and his twin, having seen them before. So he took the course of action that immediately sprang into his mind: he grabbed Hamlet (who was still only semi-conscious) by the collar of his super-suit and jumped back out of the window.

A/N: Before you people at the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Characters (S.P.C.C.) send me nasty e-mails, let me remind you that Daxter can fly.

Denise and Lily turned to Kerri, expressions of confusion etched on their faces. "Do your cousins normally break through your second-story windows wearing bizarre pajamas?" Denise finally asked.

"Would you believe me if I said 'yes'?" Kerri responded hopefully.

"Yes." Her friends answered in unison.

"Then yes." Said Kerri.

It was then that Kerri decided to act. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She said, getting up. Her friend then sat patently as she left. Soon the room was full of the sound of explosions, lasers and battle cries. Again, Lily and Denise didn't notice. They should have their ears checked. Finally, Kerri walked back into the room. She had a few new unexplained nicks and scorch marks, but looked satisfied.

"Number two." She explained, sitting down.

"Too much information." Lily said.

"Yeah." Added Denise. "You tell us everything. Can't you keep a secret?"

Kerri laughed. Not a normal, cheery, episode-ending laugh. It was a bitter laugh, the kind of laugh you would laugh if you heard that Earth had been destroyed to make way for an interstellar highway. It then changed into a crazed, maniacal cackle as Kerri threw back her head to soak in the sheer, glaring irony of it all.

And, believe you me readers, they sure heard _that_.

A/N: Woo hoo! It's finally done! It took me about a month to finish this. I know, it's just a one-shot, but I don't do transition scenes very well. Anywho, I think I'll do another fic like this, and then take a break from the whole "Next Generation" thing to write a good old multi-chapter that features the modern-day Titans that you know and lurve. Now for two side notes: (1) I notice that there is no _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ category up yet. If you like the show, please do whatever it is you do to get a new category started. (2) Review, and I will reward you (see beginning of fic). Flame, and I will use those very flames to make a grilled-cheese sandwich. I will then eat the delicious sandwich in front of you and not let you have any.


End file.
